A l'Ombre de la Mort
by Gayana
Summary: [Chapitre 05UA], Heero est devant la porte de chez Duo, il va enfin pouvoir mettre un visage sur cette voix ...
1. Une vie bien morne

Auteur : Gayana

Titre : **_A l'ombre de la Mort_**

Série : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoï, Romance, UA

Résumé : Prologue, Heero à une vie bien morne … trouvera t-il un réconfort en frôlant la mort ?

Disclaimer : Bien sûr les Gboys ne sont pas à moi, mais l'histoire si.

Note 1 : Voilà après deux ans, j'ai envie de reprendre l'écriture. Je ne compte pas finir celle que j'avais en cours, ou peut être plus tard. Mais je reprendrai tout du début. Donc voilà, je reviens avec une nouvelle fic de, je pense 4-5 chapitres.

Note 2 : je sais c'est très court, mais c'est juste un prologue

_**A l'Ombre de la Mort**_

**Prologue **: **_Une vie bien morne_**

Cela fait bientôt deux heures que j'aurai dû sortir de ce bureau lugubre. Deux heures que, comme tous mes collègues j'aurai dû lâcher cet ordinateur pour rentrer chez moi, faire des courses, à manger, me préparer mon plateau télé quotidien et m'abrutir devant des jeux télévisés. Mais l'idée de me retrouver seul, encore ce soir, ne m'enchante guère. Je préfère encore finir de mettre au point ce nouveau site ce nouveau site, un projet destiné à la nouvelle Entreprise de Treize Kushrinada, seul, dans ce bureau mal éclairé.

Une sonnerie retentit, je décroche le téléphone et avant même que l'interlocuteur ne parle, je lance : « Oui ne t'inquiètes pas Réléna, je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer chez moi. »Elle me fait quelques remontrances, comme tous les soirs, et finit par raccrocher. Ce n'est pas bien méchant, elle se fait juste du souci. Je crois que ce qui la rend le plus perplexe, c'est que même après notre séparation je continue à rentrer aussi tard. Elle a longtemps pensé que c'était de sa faute si j'étais aussi « morne » comme elle le dit, et c'est pour cela qu'elle a préférée me quitter. Elle pensait que ce serait mieux pour moi. Mais au final, lorsque je rentre chez moi je suis encore plus seul. Au moins, lorsqu'elle était là, il y avait une présence, quelqu'un pour me bouger un peu. Je devrai peut être m'acheter un chat ? Non, il s'ennuierait.

Je regarde rapidement l'horloge du PC : 20h30.

Je me décide, finalement, à rentrer chez moi, sinon elle serait capable d'appeler Quatre, un collègue de bureau qui s'inquiète rapidement pour pas grand-chose. Je ferme mes applications et éteins mon ordinateur pour me rendre au parking de l'entreprise. Ma voiture, une veille R5 me ramène chez moi, je ne sais par quel miracle. Il faudrait peut-être que je pense à passer le contrôle technique avant qu'elle ne tombe réellement véritablement en ruines. Je passe rapidement à la pizzeria, j'ai la flemme de faire à manger ce soir.

La pizza me brûle les doigts et je me dépêche de monter mes cinq étages à pieds. Je dépose mes clefs sur le clou à côté de la porte et pose la pizza sur la petite table basse devant le canapé, avant de m'y affaler. Mécaniquement, j'allume la télé et fait un rapide zapping sur les chaînes. Pour changer, il n'y a rien, même pas un film sur six chaînes. Je m'allonge sur le canapé, et ferme les yeux quelques instants.

Lorsque je les rouvre, la pizza est déjà froide, et la télé est passée à des films d'un autre genre. J'avale rapidement mon repas, jetant un œil à ses films sans scénario. Encore une soirée réussie ! Il est 2h00 du matin, il est peut-être temps d'aller me coucher.

Il est 9h30 lorsque j'arrive à mon poste, Quatre est déjà sur son pc, et me lance un regard noir en me voyant arriver. Visiblement Réléna, la mit au courant qu'une fois de plus j'ai fait des heures supplémentaires. Il commence à ouvrir la bouche pour me parler, puis se ravise et se re-concentrese focalise sur son travail, tandis qu'au même moment, une voie derrière moi me fait sursauter.

Monsieur Yuy ! Vous êtes en retard !! J'ai vu que vous aviez finalement fini votre projet hier soir, mais cela ne vous dispense pas de ponctualité !!!

J'hoche J'acquiesce rapidement la tête, au boss, pour ne pas en rajouter, mais tout de même. Je fais des heures supplémentaires pratiquement tous les soirs, et je ne peux même pas arriver une toute petite demi-heure en retard. En plus, ce n'était même pas prémédité. La R5 n'a pas démarré, et le métro ça prend du temps donc …

Bref, le boss finit par partir, et je peux enfin m'installer à mon poste. Finalement Quatre, ne me fait aucune réflexion.

Voilà, c'est ça ma vie. Une vie où rien n'est attrayant où tout est prétexte à remontrances. En quelques mots, une vie passionnante quoi ! Mais c'est la mienne, et je ne peux pas en changer.

A midi, Quatre me tapote l'épaule, pour aller manger. J'ai le droit aux quelques remontrances réprimandes qu'il voulait me faire ce matin. Encore une fois, ce n'est pas méchant, mais il s'inquiète. Il me dit que je devrais me trouver quelqu'un. Je lui ai répondu que je pensai à prendre un chat. Il eut un sourire en coin, mais je sais ce qu'il pense. Et puis, un « quelqu'un » ça ne se trouve pas au détour d'une rue.

Pendant le repas, il me raconte ses dernières trouvailles pour son soft. Mais je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille. Je suis ailleurs comme la plupart du temps. Il prend ça pour du mutisme en réponse à ses remontrances. Mais j'ai déjà dépassé ça.

Il est l'heure, je laisse Quatre payer et je commence à m'avancer sur le passage piéton. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me passe par la tête en ce moment, mais je n'ai envie de rien. Soudain, j'entends Quatre hurler, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me dit. Puis des crissements de pneus, des klaxons. Je me sens projeté contre le macadam, un bruit sourd accompagnant ma collision.

Quatre accours, me demande et m'implore de garder les yeux ouverts. Il aboie aux passants d'appeler une ambulance, ce qu'ils font. Le froid commence à m'envahir. J'ai la tête qui tourne, et la vision qui se brouille. Je me sens partir, je n'entends plus ce que me dit Quatre. Je vois seulement le noir s'installer autour de moi. Et pourtant, je n'ai pas peur. C'est comme ci, j'avais attendu ce moment, cette paix intérieur.

A suivre …


	2. Coma Carus

Auteur : Gayana

Bêta Lectrice : Unicorn

Titre : **_A l'ombre de la Mort_**

Série : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoï, Romance, UA

Résumé : Chapitre 01, Quatre accompagne Heero à l'hôpital. Son état est-il grave ?

Disclaimer : Bien sûr les Gboys ne sont pas à moi, mais l'histoire si.

Note01: Merci beaucoup à toutes vos reviews, ca fait toujours plaisir. Hésitez pas à continuer , ca motive

* * *

_**A l'Ombre de la Mort**_

**Chapitre 01 **: **Coma Carus**

* * *

Il était presque 13h lorsque l'hôpital Greenberg vit entrer en trombe deux urgentistes poussant une civière avec un blessé, accompagné d'un homme livide, sûrement un de ces amis. Le docteur Chang regarda rapidement l'état du blessé.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda t'il aux urgentistes.

-Il s'est fait renverser par une voiture, il y a 30 minutes.

-Emmenez-le en radiologie. Puis se retournant vers l'accompagnateur. « Je vais vous demander de remplir une fiche d'inscription au bureau des infirmiers. On va l'examiner, et lui faire passer des radios. Après quoi, on vous appellera pour vous dire ce qu'il en est. »

Tout cela avait été dit d'une manière mécanique. Quatre n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que le docteur repartait pour d'autres consultations. Il chercha des yeux quelques instants le bureau des infirmiers. Il s'approcha, frappa à la porte. Aucune Réponse. Il prit le parti d'entrer, et s'aperçut que la salle était vide. Il décida d'attendre sur place. Au bout de quelques minutes, un infirmier entra enfin.

-Bonjour, c'est pourquoi ?

-Je dois remplir une fiche d'admission, si j'ai bien compris. Répondit Quatre.

L'infirmier, d'un air blasé, lui donna la fiche et un stylo. Puis il lui indiqua qu'il devait patienter dans la salle d'attente.

Au bout de deux bonnes heures d'attentes interminables, Quatre tournait toujours en rond. Il commençait à en avoir marre des gamins qui hurlaient pour aller faire pipi, des gens qui gueulaient car ils n'avaient pas encore été examiner, et que ça n'allait pas assez vite …

Il n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'on lui dise si son ami allait bien. Il avait déjà téléphoné au bureau pour leur expliquer la situation, ainsi qu'à Réléna, qui ne pouvait malheureusement pas venir le rejoindre pour le moment.

Soudain, un homme en blouse blanche, assez grand, et les cheveux châtains arriva à la porte de la salle d'entrer le nez plongé dans ses fiches.

-La famille de M. Yuy, s'il vous plaît. Dit-il en relevant la tête pour s'adresser à son auditoire.

Quatre se leva d'un bon, et s'approcha du docteur.

-Oui, je suis là.

-Nous allons devoir opérer votre… ami. J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La bonne c'est qu'il n'a que la jambe droite de casser et qu'une petite opération, suivit de quelques semaines de plâtre devraient suffire.

Quatre hocha la tête, attendant ce qu'allait être la mauvaise nouvelle. Son estomac se resserra lorsque le médecin fit une pause dans son récit.

-La mauvaise nouvelle, continua t-il, est que votre ami est en coma carus à la suite d'une commotion cérébrale. C'est-à-dire en coma profond. Cela arrive souvent après ce type d'accident. Il va subir un scanner cérébral et va être transféré en neurochirurgie.

Quatre devint livide, il s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche. Le docteur Barton, s'avança et s'accroupit devant lui.

-C'est grave ? Je veux dire, c'est un coma dont on revient n'est ce pas ?

C'était avec une voix quelque peu chevrotante que Quatre avait posé cette question, ces yeux implorant une réponse positive. Pourtant le Dr Barton, ne pouvait pas occulter la vérité malgré la tristesse qu'il ressentait chaque fois plus intensément lorsqu'il devait annoncer ce type de nouvelle. Il répondit d'une voix professionnelle mais tout de même ampli de compassion.

- Ce type de coma n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Nous ne pouvons savoir combien de temps il restera dans cet état léthargique, cela peut durer seulement quelques heures ou des mois. Tout dépend de lui.

-Puis-je le voir ? Demanda t-il tel une supplique.

-Non, pas pour le moment. A cet instant, il est en salle d'opération pour sa jambe. Vous ne pourrez pas le voir aujourd'hui.

-Bien. Répondit-il dépité. Quand puis-je revenir ?

Le docteur réfléchit quelques instants.

-Je pense que dès demain se sera possible.

-Bien je reviendrai demain dans ce cas. .. Docteur, est ce vous qui vous en occuperez ?

-Oui, le docteur Chang est chirurgien, il s'occupe de sa jambe. Moi je suis neurochirurgien, je m'occuperai de son état.

Quatre hocha la tête, remercia le médecin. La mort dans l'âme il sortit, et alla rejoindre Réléna, pour la mettre au courant. A elle aussi, ça lui ferait un choc. Il faudrait qu'il prenne des gants pour le lui dire.

**¤¤¤**

Je ne sais pas ce que je fais là, ni depuis combien de temps je suis là, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il fait noir. Il fait nuit noire. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un épais brouillard, et pourtant il n'en est rien.

J'essaye de me souvenir. Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? Je me revois au resto avec Quatre, je me revois traverser la rue. Oh! Ça y est, j'y suis. La voiture. Une voiture m'a heurtée… Et depuis je suis là.

C'est fou, je devrai être paniqué à l'idée d'être sûrement mort, et pourtant je n'en ai cure. Comme si, tout cela ne me touchait pas et qu'après tout, c'est la vie.

La seule chose qui me glace le sang, c'est ce noir. Partout. En fait, mourir c'est comme vivre, sauf qu'on est dans le noir. Ca n'a encore moins de sens au final. Et dire que certains nous bassine avec leur « lumière au fond du tunnel. » Je n'ai pas dû prendre le bon embranchement parce que là, je ne vois pas la lumière!

A vrai dire, je ne pourrai même pas dire, si je suis debout, assis ou couché. Je ne sens plus mon corps. Et comme je ne le vois pas, je ne pourrais même pas dire si je suis toujours dans mon corps ou non.

C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression de sentir des mouvements près de moi, et pourtant.. Il n'y a rien. Il n'y a rien, hein?

Je deviens fou moi. Mort et fou, c'est une bonne équation. Peut être devrai-je me rendormir pour un temps.

Je ne sais même pas si j'ai les yeux ouverts ou fermés, c'est vraiment étrange comme sensation.

Ce qui me paraît le plus étrange, c'est que si moi je suis « conscient » comment se fait-il qu'il n'y est personne, avec le nombre de milliards de morts qui devraient être là. Me serais-je réellement trompé d'embranchement quelques parts ?

Il paraît qu'on voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux quand on meurt. Ca ne devait pas être coché sur ma fiche, moi j'ai juste le droit au noir le plus complet.

Bon allez, on va tenter d'avancer un peu. On ne sait jamais. Et puis de toute façon je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à faire.

**¤¤¤**

Le Docteur Barton déposa le dossier médical du nouvellement transféré dans son service.

-M. Maxwell ! Regardez ce dossier et dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

Le dit Maxwell stoppa sa discussion avec sa collègue pour prendre le dossier et l'examiner. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'il était rentré dans cet hôpital à titre d'interne. Pour l'instant, il faisait grosso-modo le boulot d'un infirmier sans compter les mini interrogations du docteur Barton. Il réfléchit quelques instants sur les données présentes et répondit avec sérieux :

-Hé bien ! Je pense qu'un scanner nous en apprendrait plus sur son état ainsi qu'une étude des voix sensitivomotrices pourrait nous aider à définir son niveau de coma. A première vue, le patient souffre d'un trauma post-choc donc, il devrait revenir à lui d'ici quelques jours.

Le docteur Barton haussa un sourcil.

-Faites attention à ce que vous dites, Monsieur Maxwell. N'émettez jamais de conclusions trop hâtives, sur ce type de cas, car vous n'en savez rien. Effectivement, après ce type d'accident, le coma est fréquent et peut ne durer que quelques jours, mais rien ne l'affirme. Ne donnez pas de faux espoirs à ces proches.

Maxwel avait baissé la tête devant son erreur. Barton se retourna vers l'infirmière qui était restée à proximité.

-Melle Pô, Veuillez inscrire dans le planning que M. Maxwell s'occupera seul de ce patient. Il doit apprendre que « coma » n'est pas qu'un mot qu'un professeur balance pendant un cours.

L'infirmière hocha la tête, pris le dossier des mains de l'interne pour inscrire les références du patient sur le planning, tandis que le docteur Barton s'en allait vers d'autres patients.

-Hé ben, il n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes aujourd'hui. Lança t-il pour rendre le sourire à sa collègue.

-Duo, tu devrais apprendre à mesurer tes paroles. Sa mère a été de nombreux mois en coma profond. Il sait ce que c'est que d'attendre le réveil d'une personne.

-…

-Vous devriez apprendre à tourner votre langue sept fois dans votre bouche, M. Maxwell. Dit-elle avec un ton qui se voulait sérieux, mais qui ne trompait personne.

-Bon alors, il est où ce patient ?

-Hum… Chambre 108. Viens je t'accompagne.

Duo ouvrit la porte, et ce qu'il vit lui fit perdre le sourire. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année était allongé sur le lit, connecté à diverses machines. L'infirmière, regarda son visage se décomposé et lui mit la main sur l'épaule pour le réconforter.

-Ne fait pas cette tête là ! Ces machines ne sont là que pour voir s'il a supporté l'opération de sa jambe. Tu pourras le débrancher dès demain.

-Ok Sally. Mais Barton a raison, balancer les mots dans un amphi c'est simple, mais y être confronté …

Duo se rapprocha du lit sans faire de bruit.

-Il a presque l'air endormi. C'est dommage, il est pas mal en plus. Dit-il avec le regard malicieux.

-Duo ! Là je t'arrête tout de suite ! Ce genre de considérations ne peut que t'apporter des problèmes !

-Oh! Si on peut plus rigoler… Répondit-il, la moue boudeuse. Dit, tu crois qu'il peut nous entendre ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Certains disent que oui, que les patients peuvent même se le rappeler à leur réveil, que ça leur sert de thérapie. D'autres affirment que ça ne sert à rien, que le cerveau n'est pas connecté à notre monde. Mais bavard comme tu es, tu ferais parler un mort, je ne me fais pas de souci quant à ta thérapie.

La jeune infirmière regarda promptement sa montre avant de continuer à parler.

-Bon Duo, je te laisse avec lui. C'est l'heure de la piqûre du 320. Lança t-elle avant de sortir de la chambre.

Duo la regarda s'en allez et reporta son attention sur le jeune homme brun, pardon, sur le patient. Il jeta un œil sur son dossier médical puis sur le patient qu'il détailla un moment. Il était plutôt jeune, vingt-cinq ans à tout casser, des cheveux bruns quelques peu hirsutes, une corpulence assez fine et un visage doux presque paisible. Duo secoua la tête pour penser à autre chose et sortit de la chambre précipitamment. Nan mais franchement, quelle idée avait eu son supérieur de lui refiler ce patient. Etait-ce seulement le boulot d'un interne ?

De toute façon pour ce soir, tout avait déjà été fait par ses collègues. Il déposa le dossier médical sur le comptoir des secrétaires médicales et se dirigea vers le vestiaire pour, enfin, rentrer chez lui.

**¤¤¤**

Le lendemain matin, Duo était revenu, avec sa joie naturelle, à son poste. Sifflotant, il se dirigea jusqu'à la chambre de son patient. Il ouvrit la porte et lui parla comme s'il était conscient. Ca lui rendra les choses plus faciles.

-Bonjour Heero Yuy. Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Pas trop fatigué ? Je pense que tu ne m'en voudras pas de t'appeler Heero, hein ?

Il s'arrêta un instant et le regarda légèrement attristé par tous ces tuyaux.

-Bon allez, aujourd'hui, on enlève tous ces tuyaux. Apparemment, tu n'as pas eu de contrecoup suite à l'opération. Et puis, si tu as des visiteurs, se sera quand même mieux pour eux de te voir sans tout ça.

Tout en parlant gaiement, il retira l'ensemble des machines. Il soupira en pensant à sa prochaine tâche : la toilette du patient. Il n'avait jamais aimé cette partie là de son travail. Bien que, ici, au moins il lavait des corps chauds… inertes certes... Mais vivant. C'était encore pire lorsqu'il avait été affecté à la morgue, laver les cadavres n'était vraiment pas ragoûtant. C'est donc avec autant de sérieux que de professionnalisme qu'il finit la toilette de son patient, car après tout, ce n'était qu'un patient parmi tant d'autres. Une fois sa tâche finie, il le réinstalla dans son lit, de telle manière qu'il paraisse seulement endormi. Cela rendait les choses plus faciles pour les proches.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur un petit blondinet, accompagnée d'une jeune fille. Celle-ci porta sa main à sa bouche et s'élança sur le lit.

-Heero !

Quatre s'avança aussi et salua l'infirmier.

-Bonjour, nous sommes des amis de Heero Yuy. Y a-t-il eut une amélioration ?

Duo tenta de prendre un air sérieux et de se rappeler les recommandations de son supérieur.

-Hé bien ! Vous savez, il est rare qu'une amélioration survienne après seulement une journée. Mais nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour l'aider à se sortir de là.

Réléna releva la tête vers l'infirmier.

-Peut-on lui parler ? Peut-il nous entendre ?

-Ca on ne peut en être certain, mais cela ne peut être que bénéfique pour lui d'entendre des voix qu'il connaît.

Duo repris le dossier médical en main, et se dirigea vers la sortir. Il n'aimait jamais beaucoup expliquer aux proches, qu'après tout on ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de plus que de le maintenir en vie le temps qu'il revienne à lui. Arrivée sur le pas de la porte, il se retourna pour leur signifier que si d'autres de ses proches arrivaient, ils ne pouvaient être que deux à entrer dans la chambre.

Quatre et Réléna acquiescèrent. Evidemment, cet infirmier ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'ils seraient les seuls à lui rendre visite. Ces parents étant décédés cinq plutôt, lui laissant pour seule famille une vieille grand-mère gâteuse, qu'il avait enterré quelques mois auparavant. Ils restèrent donc à son chevet pendant plusieurs heures, discutant de temps à autres avec l'infirmier qui le prenait en charge.

C'est ainsi que ce déroula le temps durant plusieurs mois. La semaine, Duo s'occupait avec soin de son patient, remplacé de temps à autres par Sally, lorsque celui-ci avait son jour de congé. Et chaque samedi, Quatre et Réléna passaient voir si une moindre amélioration avait eu lieu. Et chaque fois, la réponse du docteur Barton restait la même :

-Depuis la dernière fois, rien. Il réagit mieux aux stimuli mais rien de bien significatif laissant entrevoir un réveil prochain.

Et pourtant il se passait quelque chose. Chaque jour Heero avançait dans le noir inlassablement.

Mais quelque chose avait changé …

**A Suivre …**


	3. Trahison

Auteur : Gayana

Bêta Lectrice : Unicorn

Titre : **_A l'ombre de la Mort_**

Série : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoï, Romance, UA

Résumé : Chapitre 02, Heero dans le coma, Duo doit s'occuper de lui … et si Sally décidait de s'en mêler ?

Disclaimer : Bien sûr les Gboys ne sont pas à moi, mais l'histoire si.

Note : Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre TT.

* * *

_**A l'Ombre de la Mort**_

**Chapitre 02 **: **Trahison**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'Heero était plongé dans le coma. Pour ses proches, il était toujours endormi paisiblement. De temps à autre il répondait à certains stimuli mais rien ne laissait présager un réveil. Comme leur répondaient les médecins et infirmiers, seul le patient peut décider se réveiller ou non. La question était donc, Heero avait-il envie de rouvrir les yeux et de revenir à sa vie d'avant ? Il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer sa réponse.

Cela faisait donc trois mois qu'Heero avançait à l'aveugle espérant trouver quelque chose ou, quelqu'un dans son monde des morts. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avançait plus avec la même envie, le même besoin de savoir. Depuis quelques temps déjà, il entendait quelqu'un. Il ne le voyait pas, et ne comprenait pas toujours ce que cette voix lui racontait tant elle était lointaine, mais depuis lors il se sentait mieux. Il n'était plus seul face à l'obscurité. Mais il avançait toujours, avec pour seul but de se rapprocher de cette voix. Mais comment savoir où se diriger, la voix n'était pas toujours là. Elle revenait toujours mais il se retrouvait encore souvent seul.

De son coté Duo avait continué de s'occuper assidûment de son patient. Il prenait de plus en plus de plaisir à passer du temps dans cette chambre, à vérifier que tout allait bien, mais surtout il prenait plaisir à lui parler. Cela ne changeait pas grand-chose à l'état du patient, mais il préférait lui parler plutôt que de faire comme les amis d'Heero qui lorsqu'ils venaient faisaient une tête d'enterrement et n'ouvraient pas la bouche, le regard triste. Lui, il ressentait le besoin de lui parler, c'était sa manière de lui communiquer sa joie de vivre.

¤¤¤

A midi, la cantine de l'hôpital était en effervescence, un brouhaha ambiant régnait au sein de la pièce. Les infirmiers et docteurs allaient et venaient dans un capharnaüm étudié, et l'on entendait à peine plus loin que son voisin. Pourtant, d'habitude, une voix, un rire sortait du lot, mais cette fois-ci quelque chose était différent.

Duo était assis dans un coin de table, la tête penchée en avant, il laissait tourné sa cuillère dans son bol de soupe sans vraiment y faire attention. Le regard dans le vague, il s'aperçut à peine de l'arrivée de sa collègue et amie. Le sourire aux lèvres devant cet air penseur, elle pencha la tête de sorte à capter le regard du rêveur.

-Ca ne va pas, Duo ? Demanda t-elle quelque peu inquiète de l'étrangeté de son comportement.

-Hum. Sally. Oui ça va et toi ? Répondit-il plus par mécanisme qu'autre chose.

Pour toutes réponses, il reçut un petit coup derrière la tête de la part de sa collègue.

-Ne me raconte pas n'importe quoi ! T'as vu ta tête ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais gober ton « oui ça va et toi ? » ? Sally avait répondu avec le sourire malgré un ton assez dur, ce qui avait eu pour effet de faire apparaître une bribe de sourire sur le visage de Duo. « Si tu me disais ce qui se passe au lieu scruter ta soupe. »

Duo releva la tête et eut un sourire désolé. Il avala une cuillère de soupe et soupira.

-Ce n'est rien d'important, juste que je commence à désespérer qu'il se réveille un jour.

-De qui ? … Quoi? encore lui ? Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêta ça ! Ok au début c'était ton petit jeu de me faire tourner en bourrique avec ça, mais là ça dépasse le simple jeu !! Tu …

-Oui je sais bien, mais que veux-tu, ça se saurait si ça pouvait se contrôler. Se défendit-il avec un maigre sourire.

-En tout cas, si tu ne te contrôles pas ça va finir par se savoir ! Tu n'as même pas encore ton diplôme que tu commences déjà à avoir un comportement pour être radié.

Sally baissa la voix avant de reprendre pour ne pas être entendu de ses autres collègues.

-Réfléchis un peu. Tu ne vas pas te gâcher la vie pour un gars qui se réveillera probablement jamais !

Duo se contenta de hausser les épaules. Bien sûr qu'il savait ce qu'il encourait s'il avait le moindre geste déplacé, c'était d'ailleurs bien pour cela qu'il se faisait violence pour rester professionnel en toutes circonstances. Bien que la « corvée de toilette » devenais réellement une corvée, mais pour d'autres raisons.

-Tu veux que je te remplace pour cette après-midi ? Je dirai au Docteur Barton que t'avais un devoir à rendre urgent. Ca te soulagera un peu. Proposa t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Duo fit « non » de la tête avant de lui répondre avec un léger sourire.

-Ca ira t'inquiètes.

Non, il ne voulait pas qu'on le remplace, il ne loupera ce jour pour rien au monde. Aujourd'hui c'était samedi, et comme chaque samedi à 15h Quatre viendrait, accompagné ou non, rendre sa visite hebdomadaire à son ami. Et comme chaque samedi, Duo ferait la conversation à ce visiteur, ces collègues se diraient qu'il est juste aimable avec les proches des patients, mais en réalité … le samedi est le seul jour où il peut apprendre à connaître son patient.

Sally ne répondit pas, elle se doutait qu'il ne se laisserait pas remplacer aussi facilement. Mais elle le faisait pour son bien. Il ne devait pas se rapprocher autant d'un patient, si un supérieur s'en rendait compte … sa carrière s'arrêterait avant même d'avoir commencé. Et puis … comment pouvait-on s'amouracher d'un léthargique, il ne parle pas, il ne bouge pas, et lorsqu'il se réveillera, s'il se réveille, il aura en face de lui un illustre inconnu amoureux de lui. Cette situation devait cesser, autant pour Duo que pour le patient. Elle devait faire cesser cela à tout prix, même si pour ça, elle devait blesser Duo. Et puis …un jour, il comprendra.

Une fois leur repas terminé, Duo et Sally retournèrent à leur poste, la jeune femme derrière son comptoir et Duo se dirigea vers la chambre de son patient. Sally aurait bien trouvé une autre tâche à lui faire faire mais le Docteur Barton n'avait pas retiré sa « punition », et elle n'avait aucun pouvoir face à cela.

Duo rentra dans la chambre d'Heero, il commença par vérifier son pouls cardiaque et sa respiration. Visiblement, tout allait bien. L'intraveineuse destinée à fournir le patient en oligoélément était-elle aussi parfaitement fonctionnelle. Il sourit en jetant un œil sur le visage paisible de l'endormis, et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre à coté du lit.

-Alors Heero, qu'allons nous faire maintenant ? Ah! J'y suis … un peu de lecture avant l'arrivée de Quatre ? Demanda t-il enthousiaste. Je vais essayer de pas te trouver un truc trop chiant …

Après quelques minutes, il revint avec la seule chose qu'il ait pu trouver à lire, le Quotidien. Il zieuta rapidement sur le sommaire avant de faire la moue.

-Hé ben, c'est passionnant tout ça ! Attentats, guerre, enlèvement, hausse des impôts … Que des bonnes nouvelles pour te faire revenir parmi nous.

Après lui avoir résumé les faits, Duo arriva sur la page des sports un peu plus gaiement et lui raconta le super but

-de … bah ce n'est pas bien important de savoir le nom mais c'était vachement bien fait... t'aurai vu ça !

Quatre entra dans la chambre au moment où Duo allait mimer le superbe shoot, et sourit en voyant le spectacle.

-J'ai bien fait d'arriver plus tôt, il me semble. Bonjour Duo. Dit-il avec un sourire franc.

-Salut Quatre. Vous allez bien ?

-Moi oui, et Heero ?

-Rien de bien significatif. Il faut être patient.

Duo avait repris une voix très professionnelle pour répondre, mais il continua avec plus de douceur dans les yeux, plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocuteur.

-Mais j'ai l'impression que parfois il peut m'entendre.

Quatre sourit en entendant ce murmure. Il aimait bien ce Duo, et il était rassurant de savoir qu'une personne aimante s'occupait d'Heero.

-Oh! en fait Duo, pour ta gouverne, Heero ne supporte pas le sport, mais je pense que tes mimes pourraient presque réussir à le faire sourire, lança t-il avec humour.

Dans la chambre, l'après midi se passa dans une bonne humeur toute relative. Duo ne cessait de poser maintes questions sur Heero, sa manière d'être, son travail. Et Quatre se faisait un plaisir de lui répondre.

Mais dans cette même chambre un être était perturbé, perturbé d'entendre si distinctement cette voix qu'il recherchait tant, perturbé de l'entendre parlé avec une autre voix qui lui semblait familière, perturbé que ce qui était devenu SA voix ne lui parle plus à lui, et ne la guide plus.

Son esprit était extrêmement agité, il bouillonnait. Il aurait voulu attraper cette voix pour la garder proche de lui, il aurait voulu rester seul dans cette obscurité, qui faisait dorénavant partie de « sa vie », avec _sa _voix. Il aurait voulu hurler sa détresse, d'être si proche d'elle et à la fois si loin. Pourtant, dans cette chambre, rien ne perturbait la discussion des deux hommes. Rien ne laissait entrevoir cette agitation intérieure. On ne pouvait voir que le visage d'un jeune homme paisiblement endormis.

¤¤¤

De son coté, Sally avait fait les cents pas. Elle était plusieurs fois passée à proximité de la chambre 108 et ce qu'elle y vit la conforta dans son idée. Elle devait en référer à un supérieur, elle devait faire en sorte que le Dr Barton lève sa sanction. Le Dr Barton qui justement avait fini sa journée et se préparait mettre en ordre son bureau avant de rentrer chez lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte et vit Sally dans l'embrasure.

-Entrez Melle Pô, vous vouliez quelques chose ? Demanda t-il en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil.

-Hé bien... j'aurai voulu vous parler si vous en avez encore le temps. Répondit-elle indécise.

Trowa ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui indiquer la chaise. Sally ferma donc la porte derrière elle et s'assit en face du docteur.

-J'aurai aimé vous parler de Duo, Duo Maxwell.

-Hum, n'est-il chargé de la surveillance du 108 ? Ne venez pas me dire qu'il est surchargé de travail ! Dit-il avec sévérité.

-Non non du tout, je me demandais juste s'il serait possible de l'affecter à une autre section. Cela fait presque trois mois qu'il ne fait que s'occuper de ce patient, et presque six mois qu'il est dans notre service. Il serait mieux pour lui de voir autre chose … d'apprendre autre chose.

Sally retenait presque sa respiration, son supérieur goberait­-il ce mensonge improvisé ? Elle ne voulait pas détruire la carrière de Duo, elle voulait juste l'aider à ce sortir d'une impasse dont lui-même n'avait pas conscience.

Trowa la scruta quelques instants. Il y avait quelque chose dans son comportement qui n'était pas naturel, mais d'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tords. Il était mieux pour un étudiant de voir à maximum de services plutôt que de se cantonner au premier que l'on trouve.

-J'y réfléchirai. Répondit-il tout en reprenant son rangement, indiquant de ce fait que la discussion était terminée.

L'infirmière sortit soulagée du bureau de son supérieur. Elle avait réussi à protéger Duo de lui-même.

¤¤¤

Le lendemain après midi, le Dr Barton avait pris sa décision, c'est donc d'un pas sur qu'il se dirigea vers la chambre 108. Jetant un coup d'œil à la petite fenêtre situé en haut de chaque porte, il observa quelques instants son subalterne, et ce qu'il vit le fit sourire. Ce Duo était réellement intentionné envers ses patients, plein de bonne volonté, mais s'il voulait perdurer dans le métier il devrait être plus distant. Ce type de service ne rencontrait que fort peu de fois une issue heureuse, et il finirait par perdre son regard pétillant et plein de tendresse, comme lui-même l'avait perdu au fil des années.

Duo s'était assis sur la chaise près du lit, et avait commencé à faire la lecture à son patient. Il se releva d'un bond, tenant son livre à la main, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur son supérieur. Trowa jeta un œil au patient, vu son état, cela ne gênerait en aucune façon qui lui apprenne la nouvelle dans ce lieu.

-Euh … Dr Barton, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Bonjour M. Maxwell, je voulais juste vous signalez que dès demain vous changez de service, vous serez sous les directives du Dr Chang, en...

Trowa ne put finir sa phrase, interrompu par le bruit du livre de Duo qu'il avait lâché. Ce dernier reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, restait néanmoins dans une incompréhension totale.

-Mais pourquoi ??? Je ne comprends pas, j'ai fait tout ce que vous m'avez demandé !! Je me suis attaché à … prendre soin du patient que vous m'aviez assigné ! Pourquoi me virez-vous ??

Trowa regarda l'interne avec stupéfaction, effectivement il n'avait pas vu les choses de cette manière là. C'est donc avec une voix ampli de douceur qu'il tenta d'expliquer sa décision.

-Ne le prenez comme cela Maxwell. Je vous offre simplement la possibilité de voir d'autres services. Il est préférable pour vous, que vous puissiez voir le plus de cas possibles dans un maximum de domaines… je pensais que cela vous ferez plaisir.

-Quoi ! Mais non ! je veux rester ici, je veux savoir si Heero se réveillera un jour, je veux …

-M. MAXWELL ! Votre _patient_ est dans le coma depuis plusieurs mois déjà vous avez autre chose à faire que d'attendre son réveil ! Vous commencerez demain en chirurgie avec le Dr Chang et ce n'est PAS négociable !

Trowa sorti sans plus attendre de la pièce, agacé par la réaction de cet impertinent. Il lui offre la possibilité d'être polyvalent et, lui, se permet de contester. Mais qu'est ce qui n'allait pas dans sa tête de moineaux !

Dans la chambre, Duo était pétrifié, le livre toujours par terre et les nerfs à fleur de peau. Comment pouvait­-il lui faire ça ? Comment … il devait voir Sally ! Peut être qu'elle saurait quoi faire. Il déboula en trombe devant le comptoir alors que Sally, plongé dans ses papiers lançait un « On ne court pas dans les couloirs. » Peu convaincant. Relevant la tête, elle aperçut le visage livide de son ami.

Après avoir prévenu sa collègue qu'elle et duo prenait une pause, il se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires. S'asseyant en face de Duo, elle le laissa lui raconter les évènements. Mais sa réaction ne fût pas celle escompté par Duo.

-Mais c'est génial, Duo !! En tant qu'étudiant, tu dois voir un maximum de cas, c'est une aubaine pour toi ! Lança t-elle rayonnante de joie pour son ami.

-Mais … Sally.. Je veux rester ici moi.

Lui qui attendait du soutien de la part de son amie, sa voix s'éteignis peu à peu à sa réaction.

-Ecoute, tu n'as aucune raison de restez ici. Au moins en chirurgie, les patients ont un pourcentage de réveil beaucoup plus important qu'ici. Ton babillage servira à quelques chose.

Duo baissa la tête, évidemment elle avait raison, en tant qu'étudiant c'était une chance, mais voilà il y'avait un nouveau paramètre à caser..

-et Heero ? murmura t-il

-Duo, Heero se réveillera quand il se réveillera. Si ça peut te rassurer je m'arrangerai avec Dorothy pour m'occuper personnellement de lui. Mais tu ne dois plus penser à lui. Penses à tes études, à ta carrière.. Tu as tellement plus à penser qu'à lui.

Duo ne répondit pas, il se renferma dans un mutisme et la laissa déblatérer tout ses précieux conseils. Au bout d'un moment, Sally reparti à son travail non sans regret de voir l'état de Duo. Il était presque 18h, l'heure où il finissait sa journée. Il décida de rendre une dernière visite à Heero, puisque dès le lendemain il n'aurait plus de raison valable pour lui tenir compagnie.

Il rentra dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Lentement, il s'avança près de lui. L'observa avec attention. Comme tous les jours depuis qu'il le veillait, il remonta la couverture sur les épaules de l'endormi, vérifia que la perfusion était bien mise, et déplaça les quelques mèches qui lui cachaient les yeux. Chaque jour pendant près de trois mois, il avait répété ces mêmes gestes tel un rituel que lui seul entretenait. Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent, les gestes avaient perdu de leur enthousiasme et vivacité, jamais plus il ne pourrait avoir ces gestes, envers ce qui était encore pour quelques minutes_ son_ patient, sans avoir l'air suspect.

Pour la première fois en trois mois, Duo s'assit au bord du lit. C'était une sensation bizarre, après tout il ne connaissait rien de ce jeune homme à part ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, et pourtant il avait nourrit au fil du temps un besoin, une nécessité d'être proche de lui. Et sous prétexte que c'était mieux pour lui et son futur, on allait le séparer de cet homme.

Sachant pertinemment que tant qu'il restera un patient il ne pourra le revoir, et que lorsqu'il se réveillera, il sera pour lui un illustre inconnu, Duo fit ce qu'il s'interdisait depuis des mois. Lentement il approcha son visage de celui de _son _patient, et embrassa chastement ses lèvres.

Ce baiser avait duré un instant, une seconde qui rempli le cœur de Duo, une seconde qui lui donnerai la force de continuer, une seconde que Sally n'avait pu éviter.

De l'autre coté de la porte, le Dr Barton avait par hasard assisté à la scène, il comprenait maintenant la réaction de son élève ainsi que la demande de Sally qui devait très certainement être au courant de ce petit manège. Et il se félicitait d'autant plus de sa décision de le transférer, de tels comportements ne pouvaient être approuvés mais Duo était un élève brillant, il aurait été dommage de tout arrêter là. Il continua son chemin, pour lui aussi il était l'heure de rentrer chez lui, et après une bonne nuit de sommeil, il aurait les idées plus en place.

_A Suivre …_


	4. Un Réveil Douloureux

Auteur : Gayana

Bêta Lectrice : Unicorn

Titre : _**A l'ombre de la Mort**_

Série : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoï, Romance, UA

Résumé : Chapitre 03UA, La séparation avec cette voix va-t-elle avoir un impact sur Heero ? Va-t-il se renfermer d'avantages ou se réveiller ? vous le serez en lisant ce chapitre

Disclaimer : Bien sûr les Gboys ne sont pas à moi, mais l'histoire si.

Note : La suite et fin de cette fanfic arrivera malheureusement avec du retard, je reprends les cours, les expo et surtout les partiels, donc j'aurai moins de temps pour écrire. J'essayerai néanmoins de l'écrire au plus vite.

* * *

_**A l'Ombre de la Mort**_

**Chapitre 03 **: **Réveil Douloureux**

* * *

Heero était quelque peu désorienté, que c'était-il passé ? Qu'elle avait été cette lumière qui avait illuminé son obscurité, cette chaleur qui avait réchauffé son âme ? Et surtout, pourquoi se sentait-il si vide, perdu maintenant ?

Son ange n'avait pourtant pas émit un son et cependant il avait ressentit sa présence jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même. Tout comme il avait ressentit sa tristesse.

Pourquoi avait-il la sensation que plus jamais son ange, cette voix, ne le guiderait dans les ténèbres. Pourtant, depuis qu'il était là, il y avait eu de nombreux moments où son ange ne se manifestait pas mais il avait toujours eut la conviction que celui-ci reviendrait tôt ou tard. Alors pourquoi serait-ce différent aujourd'hui ? Il finira forcément par revenir, n'est ce pas ?

Heero décida donc d'attendre que son ange revienne, car il reviendrait, il fallait qu'il revienne car sinon, qui le sortirait de là ? En aurait-il seulement encore l'envie, de se sortir de là ?

¤¤¤

Ce matin là, c'était avec bien peu d'enthousiasme que duo parti pour l'hôpital. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait put être transférer, comme cela du jour au lendemain ! Il avait toujours fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour rester dans les petits papiers de son supérieur … à moins que … à moins que quelqu'un ait vendu la mèche ? Et la seule qui savait était Sally !! Comment avait-elle pu…

Duo s'arrêta dans sa marche, et soupira. Non elle ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait ça. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de psychoter ! Après tout comme elle le lui avait dit, c'était une chance pour lui, il devrait s'en réjouir. Et puis, si la mèche avait véritablement été vendue, il n'aurait pas été simplement transféré, mais au mieux congédié.

Duo était encore dans ses pensées lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'aile sud de l'hôpital. Il se présenta d'un ton mécanique au comptoir.

-Bonjour, je suis Duo Maxwell, interne, le Dr Barton m'a transféré dans votre service.

Une petite jeune femme lui répondit avec le sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui ! On m'a prévenue de votre arrivée. Je suis Lucrézia Noin. Pour le moment, le Dr Chang vous attend dans son bureau. 1er étage, 2ème Gauche.

-Ok.

Arrivée devant le bureau, il frappa à la porte et n'entra que lorsqu'on le lui en donna l'autorisation. Duo s'assit en face du bureau, après que son supérieur lui fit signe de le faire.

-M. Maxwell à partir de maintenant vous travaillez donc dans mon service. De quoi étiez vous chargé en Neurochirurgie ?

-Je me suis occupé d'un patient en particulier. Je n'avais pas d'autres prérogatives.

-Un seul patient en près de 5 mois de travail ?

-Je n'ai fais que suivre les directives. Lança t-il avec lassitude.

Les yeux de l'Asiatique devinrent noir.

-Ne vous déchargez pas sur le dos des autres ! Vous n'avez fait que cela, soit ! Assumez-le au lieu de vous cacher derrière les directives de vos supérieurs !

Bon, dit-il en reprenant son calme, ici vous vous occuperez de tous les patients dont ce sera nécessaire, Melle Noin vous y aidera. De plus, vous m'assisterez lors des opérations. Maintenant sortez, Lucrézia vous dira ce que vous devez faire.

Duo n'étant pas d'humeur à répliquer quoi que ce soit, il se contenta de retourner d'où il venait.

-Ah ! Je t'attendais, je dois m'occuper du n°20, viens avec moi. Ca c'est bien passé avec le Doc ?

-Hum... il n'était pas à prendre avec des baguettes.

-T'inquiètes ça lui passera, il n'aime pas trop les changements impromptus.

-Moi non plus.

Lucrézia ne répondit rien, visiblement son nouveau collègue n'était pas en forme. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre du patient. Toute la journée, Lucrézia lui présenta ses collègues, patients, et le travail qu'il devrait effectuer chaque jour.

Peut être serait-il plus aimable au bout de quelques jours au contact de patients bien vivants

¤¤¤.

De son côté, Sally avait respecté sa promesse, elle s'occupait désormais du patient de Duo. Mais, bien entendu, avec beaucoup moins de ferveur que lui. Ayant d'autres patients à s'occuper, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui faire la lecture ou de pousser la chansonnette. Néanmoins, elle faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour s'occuper au mieux de ce patient privilégié.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait été hospitalisé, c'est donc Sally qui se chargea de sa toilette, et de lui parler pendant le peu de temps qu'elle passait avec lui. Elle ne voyait pas trop l'intérêt de lui parler, mais elle s'était promis de s'en occuper au mieux. Peut être était-ce sa façon de soulager sa conscience.

-Bonjour Heero, c'est moi qui m'occupe de vous dorénavant, dit-elle avec un grand sourire, essayant de recréer la petite bulle de convivialité qu'avait instauré Duo.

-Duo ne pourra plus venir, je deviens donc votre infirmière attitrée, continua t-elle sur sa lancée.

Dans son brouillard, Heero n'entendit que des bribes de mots de cette voix étrangère, mais ce qu'il put en retirer, le rendit blême si cela était encore possible.

On lui avait envoyé un remplaçant ?

Intérieurement Heero Bouillonnait.

« Qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre de votre remplaçant !

Pourquoi … l'autre n'est-il plus là ?? » Cria –il, se rendant compte qu'il ne savait pas comment son ange s'appelait. Il hurlait sa rage, pour une fois qu'il se sentait bien, apaisé... on trouvait le moyen de lui retirer la source de son bien être.

Il fulminait, il allait retrouver son ange, avec ou sans aide. Il se remit en route d'un pas rageur.

Dans la chambre d'hôpital, Sally, elle, ne pouvait voir qu'un visage paisiblement endormis. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qu'en seulement quelques mots, elle venait de dégoupiller une grenade.

¤¤¤

Une semaine avait passé depuis qu'il avait été transféré. Une semaine qu'il travaillait sans relâche, mais surtout une semaine qu'il se battait intérieurement pour ne pas retourner auprès de son patient.

Ca paraîtrait un peu louche, non ?

Néanmoins son travail était intéressant, il apprenait beaucoup … et c'était le plus important, n'est ce pas ?

Non, il ne devrait pas y retourner.

Comment pouvait-on s'enticher comme cela d'un gars dans le coma ?

Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose, il se remit donc au travail.

Dans une autre sphère, une âme se battait depuis une semaine pour retrouver son ange. N'ayant aucune notion de temps, cela lui paraissait faire une éternité qu'il cherchait.

Mais il savait qu'il approchait du but.

Il n'y avait ni lumière, ni porte pour le lui signifier, mais il le sentait.

Il approchait enfin de l'endroit où il pourrait enfin le retrouver.

Dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, Dorothy courait à toute allure en direction du Bureau des Infirmières. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée avant de crier.

-Sally ! Le patient 108 … vite.. Dépêche-toi !

Sans perdre un instant, Sally la suivit. Arrivée à la chambre 108, elle observa un instant. Le patient semblait agité dans son sommeil, les machines, elles aussi, s'affolaient.

-Dorothy, va chercher le Dr Barton, et SURTOUT ne dit rien à Duo.

Dorothy acquiesça et s'empressa d'aller chercher le Docteur.

Mais lorsqu'ils revinrent, il était déjà trop tard.

Ce que tout le monde attendait était déjà arrivé.

Le patient venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

Trowa entra avec un léger sourire, il était toujours agréable de voir qu'un cas était sorti d'affaire. Il s'avança naturellement vers le patient.

-Bonjour M. Yuy, vous êtes dans un hôpital, à l'hôpital Greenberg. Pouvez vous me dire la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ?

Heero réfléchit quelques instants, il voulut lui répondre qu'il se souvenait d'une voix et de l'obscurité mais lorsqu'il voulut parler, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Voyant que son patient n'arrivait pas à parler, il reprit la parole et entreprit de lui expliquer la situation.

-M. Yuy, vous avez été victime d'un accident, une voiture vous a renversé, vous vous souvenez ?

Une fois de plus, Heero pris un instant pour se remémorer les faits. Oui, comment pourrait-il oublier ça, le capot de la voiture le percutant.

Il acquiesça.

-Bien, suite à cet accident, vous avez été un certain dans le coma.

Voyant le regard interrogatif de son patient, il continua.

-Quatre mois, pour être plus précis. Le fait que vous ne puissiez plus parler pour le moment, en est une légère séquelle. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous devriez retrouver l'usage de la parole d'ici quelques temps.

Il acquiesça une fois de plus.

-Nous allons devoir vous faire passer quelques examens, pour voir si tout va bien, et que vous puissiez commencer votre rééducation.

Le haussement de sourcil de son patient le poussa à s'expliquer plus.

-Vous vous doutez bien qu'après quatre mois sans bouger, vous allez avoir quelques problèmes de motricité. De plus, lors de cet accident, votre jambe droite a été cassée. Bien entendu vous avez déjà été opéré. M. Yuy, je vais devoir vous laisser. Si vous avez le moindre problème, le bouton à la droite de votre lit vous permettra d'appeler un infirmier.

Après un nouveau hochement de tête, Trowa sortit de la chambre.

Sally s'approcha d'Heero et mit sur sa table de chevet un crayon et du papier, pour écrire au besoin.

-le Dr Barton reviendra enfin d'après midi pour vos examens. Je vais aller prévenir vos amis que vous êtes réveillé. Mais si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas à sonner.

Elle sortit donc de la chambre, elle était heureuse qu'il soit sortit de ce coma, après quatre mois cela relevait presque du surnaturel. Mais il ne fallait pas que Duo l'apprenne, pas tant que le patient ne soit sortit de l'hôpital. Une fois dehors, elle le lui dira. Il lui en voudrait sûrement, mais c'était mieux ainsi. D'autant plus que Duo passait bientôt ces examens de fin d'années, il ne devait pas être perturbé ou déconcentré par ce genre de futilité.

Seul dans sa chambre, Heero observa son environnement.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait ICI ??

Comment allait-il retrouver son ange maintenant ?

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il revienne là ?

Et si …

Et si, tout ceci n'avait été que des hallucinations ?

Et si, cette vois n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination ?

Il avait l'air malin maintenant, déjà que chercher un ange n'avait rien de simple, mais chercher une hallucination se rapprochait de la maladie mentale, non ?

Malgré ça, la voix de cette Sally, lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, comme s'il l'avait déjà entendu …

Non, son cerveau devait encore lui jouer un tour.

Doucement, il se rendormit, après avoir dormir pendant des mois, le moindre effort devenait fatiguant, et toutes ces explications et suppositions l'avait fatigué.

¤¤¤

Quelques heures plus tard, Quatre et Réléna, averti par Sally, se trouvait dans le bureau du Docteur Barton.

-S'est vrai ?? Il est réveillé ??? Demandèrent avec empressement les deux visiteurs.

-Non, pas pour le moment. Je viens de lui faire passer des examens, il a besoin de repos. Dès demain, vous pourrez lui rendre visite, mais pour le moment c'est impossible.

-Des examens ? Tout va bien ?

-M. Winner, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'un coma prolongé peut laisser certaines … séquelles, temporaires ou permanentes…

Ce dernier acquiesça, tandis que le visage de Réléna s'assombrit.

-Dans le cas de M. Yuy, il n'y a rien d'insurmontable. Il aura besoin de repos, de temps et surtout de soutien.

-Qu'a-t-il ??

-J'y viens Melle Peacecraft. Il est, pour le moment, dans l'incapacité de parler. Ce qui, je vous assure, n'a rien d'anormal aux vues de la durée de son coma. De plus, il va lui falloir un certain temps avant de remarcher librement, sa jambe droite n'ayant pas suivit de rééducation après son opération. Il lui faudra aussi du temps pour revenir à sa vie d'avant. Quatre mois ont passé alors que pour lui c'était hier. Son retour à la vie active ne va pas être des plus simples, et si je puis me le permettre, je vous conseillerai de vous y atteler au plus tôt. Avez-vous des questions ?

-Euh.. A-t-il une perte de mémoire ? Il paraît que c'est fréquent.

-Ceci est pour l'instant, impossible à définir, je ne peux rien affirmer.

-Dr Barton, j'ai lu aussi qu'il pouvait aussi avoir un changement de.. comportement. Est-ce son cas ?

-Une fois de plus, je ne saurais le dire. Effectivement, cela peut arriver, mais ne connaissant pas sa personnalité première je ne peux juger de cela. Ce sera à vous de m'informer aux moindres changements.

-Bien nous y veillerons. Nous reviendrons demain sans faute.

Quatre se leva, suivit de Réléna. Ils remercièrent le docteur et sortir de l'hôpital.

-Je n'en reviens pas qu'il se soit réveillé, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on attend ça. Lança Réléna dans un sanglot qu'elle pensait retenu.

Quatre se tourna vers elle, voyant ses yeux brillant de larmes, il l'attira contre lui et l'enlaça.

-Ce n'est rien Léna. Pleure, pleure pour que demain il ne voit que ton sourire.

Quatre essuya ses larmes avec douceur et lentement posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un hoquet de surprise passé Réléna répondit avec tendresse à ce baiser.

Ces quatre mois d'attente et d'angoisse les avaient rapprochés plus qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginé.

_A suivre_


	5. La Sortie d'Hôpital

Auteur : Gayana

Bêta Lectrice : Unicorn

Genre : Yaoï, Romance, UA

Résumé : Chapitre 04UA, Heero va enfin sortir de l'hôpital... aura-t-il une chance de rencontrer son ange avant de partir ?

Disclaimer : Bien sûr les Gboys ne sont pas à moi, mais l'histoire qui suit si.

Note : Désolé pour l'énorme retard de ce dernier chapitre. Les partiels m'ont bouffés tout mon temps et mon énergie. Maintenant qu'ils sont passés je peux revenir avec la suite de l'histoire.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

_**A l'Ombre de la Mort**_

**Chapitre 04 **: La Sortie d'hôpital

* * *

**Un Mois Plutard, Hôpital Greenberg.**

-M. Yuy, je suis heureux de vous annoncer que vous pouvez enfin rentrer chez vous.

Heero répondit par son habituel hochement de tête. Ce n'était nullement dû à sa cécité qui n'avait été que temporaire, il avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole quelques jours seulement après son réveil. Mais le fait de rentrer chez soi, lui ôtait toutes chances de _le_ retrouver.

-En revanche M. Yuy, je vous demanderai de prendre rendez-vous avec le Dr Chang pour vos séances de rééducation. Sally prendra les horaires qui vous conviendront le mieux.

-…

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous avez l'air bien triste de nous quitter.

-Oh ce n'est pas ça, enfin sans vouloir vous vexer.

-Ce n'est rien, continuez, je vous en prie.

Heero réfléchit un instant. Après tout, tout avait déjà été dit, il ne passerait pas plus pour un idiot que pendant les séances de « soutien moral »

-Vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous avais répondu lorsque vous m'aviez demandé si je me souvenais de quelque chose pendant mon coma ?

-Oui, mais je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir.

-Vous vous souvenez aussi qu'à mon réveil j'étais toujours à la recherche de cette voix ?

-hum

-Et bien, je suis seulement déçu de ne pas l'avoir trouvé, que ce soit juste mon imagination.

-Pourquoi pensez-vous que ce fût votre imagination ?

-Hn. Parce que si je ne l'ai pas trouvée ici, je ne vois pas où elle pourrait être !

Trowa soupira. La première fois qu'il lui en avait parlé, il avait hésité et avait considéré que Sally avait fait ce qu'il fallait. S'il avait surpris ce baiser en ayant toujours Maxwell dans son service il aurait été obligé de le virer. Mais là … Heero sortait enfin de l'hôpital, il ne serait plus un patient. Et puis, c'était pour le bien être mental de son patient, non ?

Trowa appuya sur le bouton d'appel, et quelques instants après Sally apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Oui, que puis-je faire pour vous docteur ?

-Allez me chercher Duo, s'il vous plait.

Sally ouvrit de grands yeux perplexes.

-Euh Duo... mais...

-Ne tergiversez pas, je ne vous demande pas de penser, mais d'aller le chercher !

Sally tiqua sur le ton employé par son supérieur. Il était plutôt rare que le Docteur Barton perde patience.

-C'est-à-dire qu'il n'est pas là. Il est en pleine période d'exams, il ne reviendra que d'ici un mois.

-Hé bien Melle Pô, allez me trouver son adresse !

Prenant un morceau de papier, Sally s'empressa de répondre à sa requête. Il ne valait mieux pas se mettre à dos son supérieur.

-Tenez M. Yuy, allez à cette adresse, vous devriez trouver ce que vous cherchez. Dit-il en lui remettant l'adresse avec un sourire avant de s'éclipser.

Heero, assez perplexe devant le bout de papier, haussa un sourcil en direction de l'infirmière.

-Vous pourriez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

Celle-ci soupira et s'assit sur le lit, gardant une distance appropriée avec son patient, et elle commença son explication.

-Duo est celui qui s'est occupé de vous les trois premiers mois de votre coma. Puis il a été transféré et je l'ai alors remplacé auprès de vous.

-Hn.

Content d'avoir enfin une piste quant à l'origine de sa voix, il n'osa cependant pas demander le pourquoi du transfert. Après tout cela ne le regardait pas.

-Vous amis ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, nous devrions prendre tout de suite vous rendez-vous.

Une fois ceci fait, Heero commença à réunir les quelques affaires que Quatre et Réléna lui avaient rapportés.

Quelques instants plutard, ces derniers arrivèrent main dans la main le sourire aux lèvres. Heero les regarda avec un léger sourire, décidément, il s'en était passé des choses pendant son « absence » Prenant ces affaires en main, il put enfin sortir de cet hôpital.

-On dépose tes affaires chez toi et on va déjeuner ?

-Hn.

-Je prends ça pour un oui

Quatre avait réservé dans une petite auberge, elle n'avait rien de bien attrayant vu de l'extérieur, mais une fois rentrée, elle avait son petit cachet, avec ses tentures violines et l'ambiance tamisée.

-En fait, Heero, la Compagnie te laisse un mois pour reprendre pieds avant de revenir bosser.

-Hn. Dit plutôt que, comme ils m'ont remplacé pendant mon coma, mais que la loi les oblige à me reprendre, ils ne savent pas encore ce qu'ils feront de moi !

-Effectivement, il y a un peu de ça. Avoua Quatre avec un léger sourire désolé.

-Et mon appart ?

-Euh quoi ton appart ???

-Comment t'y es­-tu pris pour le garder pendant presque cinq mois ?

-Oh ! Bah j'ai payé ton loyer... quelle question !!

Donc il lui était redevable, il faudrait donc qu'il reprenne rapidement le boulot pour pouvoir le rembourser. Ce n'est pas que Quatre lui demanderait de le rembourser, au contraire il aurait sûrement du mal à lui faire accepter cela. Mais Heero ne pouvait concevoir d'être redevable à personne.

Soudain Réléna, semblant émerger d'une longue absence, lui demanda avec empressement :

-En fait, tu l'as trouvé ??

Quelque peu étonné de ce changement de conversation, Heero répondit après un moment d'hésitation, n'étant pas bien sûr de l'objet de la question.

-Non. Mais j'ai peut être un indice.

Le sourire de Réléna s'intensifia.

-Ah oui, lequel ? Raconte.

-Une adresse.

-Euh... tu ne veux pas être plus explicite ?

Heero soupira pour la forme avant de tenter une explication.

-Le Docteur Barton m'a donné l'adresse du probable propriétaire de cette voix.

-Ok. Ok. Et t'y vas quand ?

-Allez où ?

-Bah à cette adresse, bougre d'imbécile. Lança Réléna en lui donnant une tape derrière le crâne.

Ce qui lui valu un regard noir.

-Je n'irais pas !

Un instant de flottement passa. Quatre prit la parole à son tour.

-Tu n'iras pas ?? Tu l'as cherché pendant ton coma et encore après t'être réveillé. Et maintenant que tu as un semblant de piste, tu abandonnes ? Tu m'expliques !

Heero soupira avant de donner un semblant d'explication.

-Ca fait deux mois que cette personne ne s'occupe plus de moi. Deux mois qu'il a eu des dizaines d'autres patients. Sincèrement, vous pensez vraiment qu'il se souvienne, ne serait ce qu'un instant, d'un patient parmi tant d'autres ? Et comment je lui expliquerai que j'ai obtenu son adresse ?

Quatre pris sa tête dans ses mains. Autant, il avait remarqué que certain côté de la personnalité d'Heero avait légèrement changé, il était plus souple et un peu moins réservé, autant quand il le voulait, il pouvait vraiment être... Con !

-Mais même s'il ne se souvient pas de toi, au moins tu seras fixé... soit c'est sa voix soit c'était ton imagination.

-Ouais génial ! Et je lui dis quoi ? « Salut, j'étais un de vos patients, j'ai entendu une voix pendant mon coma, je suis venu voir si c'était vous... » ????

Le regard de Quatre se fit dur, il commençait à en avoir marre de cette conversation.

-Qu'est ce que tu peux être cruche quand tu t'y mets ! Je sais pas, inventes un truc. Tu voulais le remercier, en savoir plus sur ce qui t'es arrivé… Je sais pas moi, tu te rends compte que si t'es revenu c'est UNIQUEMENT pour le retrouver ??? Remercie-le au moins pour ça !

Heero ne répondit rien, et se contenta de contempler, avec un intérêt subit, son assiette.

Oui, il l'avait cherché.

Oui, il était revenu pour continuer à l'entendre..

Pour ne plus être seul.

Mais, dans le monde réel ce n'était plus pareil.

Les règles changeaient.

Le jeu était faussé.

-Si ça se trouve c'est même pas lui. Murmura t-il presque pour lui-même.

-hé ben raison de plus ! T'as rien à perdre. Lança Quatre assez vindicatif.

Effectivement, il n'avait rien à perdre mis à part une illusion … un espoir.

Le repas se termina calmement, Heero réfléchissait à ce qui avait été dit. Il s'aperçut à peine qu'il était de retour chez lui et que ses amis avaient préféré le laisser seul.

Assis sur son canapé, il plongea sa main dans la poche de son jean, et en ressorti un papier. Il le contempla un moment.

Allait-il réellement retourner à sa vie d'avant ?

Sans même savoir si cette voix existait vraiment ?

Il soupira et s'allongea quelques instants. La tête sur l'accoudoir, une main sur le front, et l'autre tenant l'adresse un peu en hauteur pour l'avoir en vue.

Allait-il rechercher cette voix toute sa vie ?

Les doigts crispés sur le papier, il prit sa décision.

Brusquement, il se releva, attrapa sa veste et sorti promptement de chez lui.

Il irait.

Dans quelques stations de métro, il serait fixé.

Et après … on en parle plus.

Même si ce n'est pas lui...

Surtout si ce n'est pas lui !

Il n'allait pas gâcher sa vie pour une illusion.

Sorti du métro, il chercha un peu la maison, mais finit par la trouver assez rapidement.

Il prit une grande respiration, et appuya sur la sonnette.

_**A suivre**_

* * *

_**Vilaaa. Encore désolé pour l'énorme retard. La suite et fin, arrivera dans une semaine, donc Mardi prochain **_

_**J'ai le droit à une tite review ?**_

_**Gayana **_


	6. La Rencontre

Auteur : Gayana

Bêta Lectrice : Unicorn

Genre : Yaoï, Romance, UA

Disclaimer : Bien sûr les Gboys ne sont pas à moi, mais l'histoire si.

Note: Après avoir, enfin pu voir mes résultats de partiels, qui sont positif , c'est avec joie que je vous met en ligne la suite et fin de cette fic.

Bonne Lecture.

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews :_

_**Noan, Freyja, Lucid Nightmare, kasufu, SNT59**_

* * *

_**A l'Ombre de la Mort**_

**Chapitre 05 **: La Rencontre

* * *

-Bon, Duo grouilles-toi ! Ca met pas trois heures pour se doucher ! On a du boulot. 

-Ouais ouais j'arrive ! Crie pas comme ça mémère. ′Sont long à sécher mes cheveux.

-Les miens sont au moins aussi longs que les tiens, et je mets pas trois heures !

Duo n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il fut interrompu par la sonnette.

-Va ouvrir s′teu plaît, j'suis pas présentable.

Le jeune homme soupira, mais acquiesça et alla ouvrir la porte. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec un jeune homme brun, qui visiblement ne le connaissait pas plus que lui. Celui-ci regarda un papier et demanda :

-Vous êtes Duo Maxwell ?

-Non. Pourquoi ?

-Ah ! Désolé j'ai dû me tromper d'adresse. Dit-il avant de commencer à rentrer chez lui.

Duo sortit de la salle de bain habillé d'un simple pantalon, arrivant à cloche pieds pendant qu'il tentait de mettre ses chaussettes.

-Zechs ! C'est qui ?

Heero s'arrêta dans son geste, à l'écoute de cette voix. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, et osa enfin se retourner.

-J'en sais rien, mais c'est pour toi ! Répondit-il en ouvrant complètement la porte, pour que Duo puisse voir l'invité surprise.

-Heero ??!! S'exclama t-il manquant de perdre l'équilibre, sa chaussette n'étant toujours pas mise.

Le susnommé Heero, leva un sourcil de surprise, il se rappelait de lui ? Malgré le nombre de patients … toutefois il ne prit pas la parole, préférant attendre d'entendre un peu plus la voix de cet homme.

Face à ce visage stoïque, Duo se mépris, pensant avoir été déplacé en l'appelant par son prénom. Il s'avança et lui offrant une poignée de main, accompagné d'un large sourire, pour rattraper son erreur.

-Pardon. M. Yuy, je vois que vous êtes rétablit.

-En effet.

Cette voix !

Cette voix qu'il avait tant cherchée était enfin à portée de main.

Il l'avait retrouvé.

Mais qu'allait-il lui dire maintenant ??

Cela aurait été plus simple si ce n'avait pas été lui, non ?

Zechs, à l'entente du nom de l'invité, un nom qu'il avait entendu maintes fois depuis quelques mois, se douta que leur programme de révision était ajourné. Il soupira et se tourna vers Duo.

-Bon, je suppose qu'on ne révise plus ?

-Euh… bah…

-Ouais j'ai compris. Et fais pas de folies, hein ! Le concours c'est demain, et soit à l'heure.

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de répliquer, et sortit contrarier, bousculant légèrement le « gêneur »

Duo haussa les épaules, et retrouva rapidement le sourire lorsque son regard retomba sur « son patient »

De son côté, Heero ne prêta pas plus d'attention au dénommée Zechs, et observa quelques instants, le possesseur de « sa » voix. Il était plutôt jeune, la vingtaine à peu près. Les cheveux étonnamment longs, pour un homme, détachés et encore un peu humide retombaient sur ses épaules, plongeant le regard d'Heero sur le torse dénudé et parfaitement dessiné de Duo. Il fut soudain sorti de sa contemplation.

-Entrez, je vous en prie. Je vais finir de m'habiller.

Heero ne répondit pas et se contenta d'entrer dans le petit studio où s'éparpillaient des centaines de feuilles de cours.

Duo s'empressa d'enfiler un T-shirt et Heero se surprit à ressentir une certaine déception. Duo s'assit sur le Clic-clac, qui lui servait d'un peu tout, et invita Heero à faire de même.

-Euh… je peux vous offrir quelque chose ?

-Non, merci.

Un nouveau silence s'installa.

Mais qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire….

-En fait, comment avez-vous eu mon adresse ?

-Hn. Le Dr Barton m'a dit que je trouverai ce que je cherchais ici.

-Ah ! Et que cherchiez vous ?

Une légère rougeur passa sur les joues d'Heero en pensant à la réponse.

Son silence pris pour du mutisme, Duo n'osa pas insister.

-Je ne pensais pas que vous vous souviendriez de moi, étant donné le nombre de vos patients. Lança Heero.

Duo se contenta d'un sourire avant de dévier la conversation.

-Et moi, je ne pensais pas que vous me connaîtriez.

Un certain malaise s'installa. Puis Heero murmura rapidement :

-Je… je vous ai entendu.

-Pardon ! Excusez-moi, qu'avez-vous dit, je n'ai pas entendu.

-J'ai entendu votre voix durant mon coma. Je … je voulais y mettre un visage.

Duo, surprit, ne trouva rien de mieux à répondre qu'un sourire assez timide. Cela faisait près de deux mois qu'il n'avait pu le voir et s'occuper de lui. Il avait perdu l'espoir de le revoir, et voilà que d'un coup, il était là chez lui... à lui dire qu'il l'avait entendu… d'ailleurs qu'avait-il entendu ? Avait-il un quelconque souvenir du baiser ? D'un coup ses pommettes prirent quelques rougeurs.

-Et de quoi vous souvenez-vous ? Demanda t-il pas très sur de vouloir connaître la réponse. Ca se trouve-il venait juste lui foutre un pain pour le baiser….

La rougeur de Duo n'échappa pas à Heero, même s'il en ignorait la raison.

-Hé bien, je ne me souviens pas vraiment de phrase, plus d'un son, d'une émotion, une chaleur. C'est un peu délicat à expliquer, et je ne voudrai pas vous embêter avec ça.

Duo sourit une fois de plus, ce qui eut pour effet d'arracher un léger sourire à Heero.

Certes, il avait cherché cette voix.

Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvée, il avait devant beaucoup plus qu'une voix.

Il avait devant lui, un jeune homme, et pas des plus repoussants qui plus est.

-Ton histoire ne m'embête pas, mais le vouvoiement. On n'a pas tant de différence d'age, non ?

Après s'être occupé de lui pendant plusieurs mois, lui avoir donné des petits surnoms … repasser au vouvoiement était une épreuve bien plus dure que ses concours de médecine.

Heero hocha la tête en guise de réponse, mais cela ne l'arrangeait pas. Il était déjà assez compliqué de parler sentiments, sans avoir en plus un autre rapprochement.

D'ailleurs … Duo ne s'était-il pas rapproché subrepticement de lui ?

-Donc tu ne te souviens pas de phrases en particulier… Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à venir me voir ?

Acculé.

Il était acculé.

Pourquoi était-il venu ?

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il était venu parce qu'il était tombé amoureux d'une voix.

Qu'il avait été fou de ne plus l'entendre, et qu'il avait trouvé la voie du retour pour le retrouver, lui.

Duo vit une myriade de sentiment passé dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Il le vit passer ses mains nerveusement sur son visage et se lever brusquement.

-je... je n'aurais pas du venir. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé.

Puis rapidement, Heero se dirigea vers la porte.

Duo, qui commençait tout juste à espérer, se leva aussi mais d'un autre énervement.

-AH NON ! Tu ne vas pas partir comme ça ! Je me suis occupé de toi pendant plusieurs mois, je m'entiche d'un « patient » avec lequel je n'ai aucun espoir. Deux mois plutard tu débarques chez moi en me disant que tu m'as entendu, et que TU voulais me voir, et tu te casses comme ça ?? Je ne suis pas d'accord.

Il se rapprocha, plus calmement d'Heero, celui-ci n'ayant pas bougé et assimilant les informations. Et Duo continua.

-Je veux plus que de l'approximation. Je veux savoir la vraie raison de ta présence. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu veux me voir moi, alors que d'autres ont du s'occuper de toi et te parler après mon transfert. Je veux … des explications et de la sincérité.

Heero, qui était resté sur la partie « je m'entiche… », eut un sourire tendre.

-Tu veux beaucoup de choses … Dit-il amusé, tout en replaçant délicatement une mèche indisciplinée derrière l'oreille de Duo, le laissant pantois.

Ses craintes apaisées par la tirade de Duo, il déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Il le prit par le poignet et le dirigea vers le clic-clac.

Il lui devait une explication.

Il lui raconta son errance dans son coma. Et cette voix, sa voix qui le guidait, qui l'apaisait. Puis, la déchirure, plus rien … une nouvelle errance d'un autre type. Il le cherchait, et avait fini par se réveiller. Mais, même en se réveillant … sa voix n'était pas là. Il s'était résigné à l'avoir totalement perdu, lorsque le Docteur Barton lui remit cette adresse.

Durant le récit, leurs mains ne s'étaient pas détachées. Duo écoutait religieusement, un petit sourire sur les lèvres qui s'élargissait au fur et à mesure du récit.

-Je t'ai cherché longtemps, je ne voulais plus être seul … d'ailleurs pourquoi as-tu été transféré ?

Une lueur malicieuse passa dans le regard de Duo.

-Hum… Officiellement : Pour acquérir de nouvelles connaissances. Et d'après mon amie Lucrézia, officieusement parce qu'une de mes collègues a trouvé qu'il était mauvais pour moi d'avoir trop de sentiment pour un patient.

Il ria nerveusement pour cacher son malaise, il n'avait plus revu Sally après cette découverte.

Heero se demandait comment il avait pu tomber amoureux d'un légume, juste une apparence …

Mais il préféra ne rien demander.

Après tout il l'avait retrouvé.

Il l'avait avec lui.

Près de lui.

Il était déjà assez chanceux de l'avoir dans ses bras, où Duo venait de se lover.

Il faudrait qu'il pense à remercier le docteur Barton. Et bizarrement cette pensée leur vint à tous deux au même moment.

Délicatement, Heero posa son pouce sous son menton pour le faire relever la tête, maintenant qu'il savait en avoir le droit, il l'embrassa avec toute la passion contenue depuis ces derniers mois.

Bien entendu, rien n'était fini.

Il restait beaucoup de chose à faire.

Le plus dur : apprendre à se connaître.

Ils s'aimaient sur des sensations, des envies, des émotions …

Ils auraient tout le temps d'apprendre à se connaître.

Cette nuit là, il ne se passa rien.

Chacun dormis bien sagement chez soi.

Heero devait reprendre en main sa vie,

Reprendre le cours du temps.

Duo avait ses derniers examens à passés,

Il devait donc être à l'heure et en forme.

Mais le plus important : ils n'étaient plus seuls pour affronter les prochaines épreuves.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Et voilà, nous voici arrivé à la fin de cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plût jusqu'au bout. **

**Peut être, qu'un jour je ferai une séquelle, mais rien n'est moins sûr... en tout cas ce n'est pas prévu pour le moment. **

_**A bientot pour la suite de ma nouvelle fic "Forget Me Not" **_

_** Kissu **_

_**Gayana  
**_


End file.
